


This is where the world drops off

by Burningchaos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-29
Updated: 2005-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos





	This is where the world drops off

This is where the world drops off  
burningchaos  
Harry Potter  
General  
G  
Disclimer: Not mine, title is from a Matthew good Band song  
no warnings

  
Voldemort’s eyes glowed red with anger and power. He screamed his anger out in words that made Draco flinch, he was happy that he wasn’t on the receiving end of this tirade. Harry Potter was. The battle had reached a crescendo and here Draco was standing on the sidelines watching, wondering what he should do.

He saw them circle one another, neither sparing him a glance. An Angel and a Devil. Good and evil, right and wrong. Was it really that simple he wondered as Voldemort turned his back on him. A true Slytherin would never do that to someone, not in battle. Harry glanced at him, his expression wary, pained, blood dripped from a thousand small wounds.

Draco knew he had to make a choice, that he was the weapon that could turn the tide. This is where his world would end and begin; this is where he had to make his stand, to become a man. He briefly wondered if this is how Harry felt. Fingering his wand he raised it before courage fled, his choice was made now he had to live with it.  



End file.
